Fallen Angel
by The Last Gringo
Summary: This story takes you on the ride of the life of Gio Villalonga and his struggles to live it .
1. Chapter 1

After the game the team crowds in the locker room, they crowd around Coach DeShawn as we wait to hear his verdict. We sit, we wait for what feels like an eternity, as DeShawn looks up, and tears might have been present but not for sure. A man of his stature doesn't cry, not an Ex-Marine. "Trojans, this is not just a win of points but a win of purpose. The purpose to show everyone that we deserve that championship, the purpose to show NOT 11 individuals but one unit, one team. We won as a team for the purpose to prove that we are the best."

He stops for a minute yet no one dares move, I long for my pads to come off so my muscles can relax. "And next week when those Huskies come down here, we will prove to them that this IS USC "TROJAN"COUNTRY and aint no visitors allowed! Play with purpose."

The cold water of the shower striking my skin is welcoming as I feel a heat rise from my body, from my muscles, still warm from the game. I take my leave and yell "TROJANS!!!!"And a roar of 55 strong answers me "TROJANS"


	2. Chapter 2

I begin to walk out of the player's tunnel and spot a silhouette up ahead. Damn field lights, cant make out the person. The person that belongs to the shadow must be about 4'11-5'0, arms resting crossed as the person leans against the wall.

Can't make out any more details. I continue my confident stride that I am so well known for (I mean having 27 catches for 245 yards and 4 touchdowns is a MAJOR deal).

As I approach closer of about 20 yards I notice the short length hair, the boy shorts, the "Bitch Please" t-shirt, the high firm breast, the thick lips and hips, all in a small frame, NIKKI. I smile my teasing smile as she doesn't notice me.

" I thought you weren't coming?....." my voice echoing its deep beat in the tunnel. She looks up coolly and I notice the ear phones for the first time and I suddenly hear "Washing the World Away" blasting.

"I came to watch you get layed out, maybe even hurt". I smile once more as I tower over her with my 6'6 frame. "Well then I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'll try harder next time…promise." "I guess we can only pray for so much at least we picked up the win" she says finally.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah the teams been pretty hyped all year." I tell her trying not to take any credit (never was who I am). "I bet, so anyway where you going now Mr. Tough Stuff?" she raises her eyebrow.

I look down at her and take my time before I respond "I was going to go and rob that bank on the corner of 5th and 112th as my celebration and than go home and enjoy the money and some BBQ and maybe a movie." Flirting with her.

"Well let's try this: you invite me to go with you to Justin's party by the lake. So that hoe Monica will understand that your mine." I smile and raise my eyebrow as the field lights hit Nikki at an angle.

Nikki and I had once been a couple , a great couple but somethings just don't work for reasons that no one understands " I need some time" I remember being her explanation and feeling all my future plans with her crash and burn yet she never let me go entirely , she never stopped loving me . In a way, I was always "hers" (or so she thought and so she told me )


	4. Chapter 4

Fast, precision driving. I look over at Nikki and see the relaxed expression as she pushes my Mustang past 85. Daughter of an ex-cop, Nikki learned how to drive smooth and precise from a very young age. Always was a speed demon though.

"Butterfly" pulsates from the BOSE sound system, the gentle smooth free flowing stream of the music along with the fine-tuned purr of the engine give a new meaning to her handling my car. Almost as if her second nature the "power house" car with its 617 horse power. She doesn't miss a lyrical flow as she maneuvers the animal, hurdling down the empty streets with the grace of a figure skater.

"Love this song" she breaks the silence. Almost startled by the sudden sound of the alien sound I answer "oh...Yeah it's ok." She stays quiet for longer than usual and I notice that her body had tensed "why is there any reason?" I ask. I hear a muffled choke on a sob "It was our song."

I remember there being A song just not which. After she left me, destroyed me I just erased all that caused the pain to linger. An awkward silence fills the car "I'm sorry. I remember it's our song just…. (Sigh) … after us I tried to forget all that held pain from my heart." Her body loosens and she responds "I really didn't mean to hurt you, honest. You know how many nights I spent up thinking of how stupid it was?"


	5. Chapter 5

We arrive without another word being said. The two story house towers over all the rest and has 4 times as many cars. The music from the party that is already underway pumps and rocks the house and all its surroundings as the neighborhood piles into Justin's house. They come for the party after the game; they come to celebrate for the team, for us.

Nikki expertly parks the car by backing in without losing speed. My car is surrounded by teammates, friends, and people I know who I wouldn't really call my friends. As we step out of the car I look at what I'm wearing, my Football jersey from tonight (black and red with the number 36 on the front and "Villalonga" on the back) and dark black jeans and my famous red and black shoes…. Cool. I look at my mustang with its black shining body and two red sport stripes, custom rims and tinted windows….Cool. I look at the party , the mass of about 500 people, the booming deafening music…..cool, yeah tonight is going to be a good night.

'Yo man good game" "You the man" "Way to own them Falcons you going All Pro for sure" I hear this out of a number of compliments. I smile and say things like "I'm no one without my team" "Yeah we had a great game" "I just do my part" always not wanting to take credit for our victory (just not me). Justin walks up wearing a "Packour" shirt and a pair of black jean shorts that fall below his knees with K-Swiss and a Tupac bandana. His shoulder length hair pulled back by his bandana.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo West Side!!!" we bump shoulders and he look at me "Great game" "Thanks man" I reply. He looks at Nikki and slightly raises an eyebrow but says "hey come in." We step into the deafening music, the mass of people and right away I am recognized "Hey!!! Great game" the whole crowd seems to chant.

I lift my hand and bow my head slightly for a second to show my appreciation while inside I feel slightly uneasy knowing I was just a part of the win). Nikki looks at me "want a drink?" I yell over the music "you offering or telling me to get one?" she winks "this time I am offering". "Ok yeah sure thanks Nikki." She smiles as she walks off with a stride that is smooth and confident, a stride that says "yeah that's right I am a bad ass." "Move bitch" is pounding the room now; I feel the pulse of the speakers, the vibrations in my feet and the rattle in my bones.

Her blonde hair flowing freely around her head as she turns around to look at me. Wide broad-set hips, blue eyes, and big thighs can only be one person …Britt. An instant smile as she sees me, I grin and raise my hand as if to wave but only slightly. She walks over through the mass of people.

I stand as she nears nearly two heads taller than her; she hugs me as I feel the muscles in the soccer star. Her boobs press hard against me and I flex my abs to keep my lungs from collapsing. "Hey how you doing?!?!?! I've been going to all the games just like I promised." She says before letting go. "I'm glad you have been, that means a lot to me ….looks like they have invited all the athletes of every sport huh?" she smiles big and sticks her tongue out saying "I'm no athlete compared to you." **Bullshit**, this girl single handedly scored 39 goals in both of her seasons and winning states in both.


	7. Chapter 7

I smile "yeah I'm here as a replacement for the real football star." she hugs me again and asks "so what you doing here with Nikki?" I smile understanding where she was going with this " nah we not together she just didn't have a ride" "ok good dont let her try to sneak back into your life so she can hurt you again." Britt always cared about me, a never had an actual releationship but we at one time had a "thing" for each othe but that seemed to have evaporated. She always cared about how I as doing and things would get intimate sometimes but nothing major. In a way that was our releationship. Britt notices Nikki coming and looks at me " I don't wanna have a fight after y had such a wonderful game , take care I'll catch up later". Britt stalks off just as Nikki come " I thought you dent hve anything with her?" she questions. "Just your jealously, she's not into me plus you and I aren't together unles I'm missing something" "No I was askin a question Superman and if you got a problem with me caring let me know." She'd said it, now she set me off " since hen did you care? After a year and a half of fighting I be with you and all our struggles you jut up and left me to die. But luckily I wouldn't let you destroy me. LUCKILY BRITT WAS THERE TO SAVE ME!!!" I yell , all my muscles flexing (though the music drowns me out to all not within a 10 foot radius ) . She looks at me with all her sorrow " I'm sorry" and looks down at her drink. I say " it's ok I'm gonna walk around let me know when your ready to leave "


	8. Chapter 8

I walk outside by the lake as I see about 200 people in and around the water as re still young moon shines over the black glass wter. I smile and raise my cup to the crowds of people screaming my name, like I said putting on a performance like the one I had tonight got ATTENTION. I sit near the waters edge as I see Kendra with her tube-top and bikkini bottom walk by with a group of girls. She motions and I walk over, she smiles at me with her ample breast, thick lips, smooth skin, and soft facial features. She runs up to me , her breast bouncing, and jumps on me as I hold her she wraps her arms around me . "hey !!! God I missed you soooo much! I was so afraid on that one play where the guy jumped while you were in the air and you fell on your shoudler in the endzone ". I smile "yeah he had a couple of BIG plays with his tackling. He is a great athlete . But our team just outplayed them." She giggles as I put he down and say "you were amazing though , an I only noticed you. I mean also because I only remembered your number. And oh by the way , you have a nice plump ass ." she smiles as he reaches and squeezes my ass.( like that isn't an everyday occurance for us football players though I never felt comfortable with it no matte what the genre was). I smile , hug her and ask " so what's up?" " just here for the girls " she motions to her four friends, who giggle and wave. "Ah I see " I smile yet I Lin to not be hit on by anyone at this point , wasn't drunk enough. "hey I'll catch up with you later ok?" I smile trying not to imagine what "catching up " meant to her but it was no use and I'm sure she would have smacked me for thinking that way .....than again ....maybe not. "ok sure save me a dance though" as she hugs me and trots off .


End file.
